Incapable !
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: Léger UA, Lime - Eren et Jean se disputent souvent, ce dernier affirmant sans cesse que Eren ne sait rien faire. Rien... ? Eren se fera un devoir de lui prouver le contraire !


**Incapable !**

―

― Espèce de crétin ! Hurla Jean en le fusillant du regard.

Eren glapit et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, grimaçant face à la colère qu'il recevait.

Lui et Jean étaient souvent assignés ensemble à certaines tâches, ou en tout cas étaient dans un même groupe et ils s'étaient vite rapprochés – déjà parce qu'ils avaient presque le même caractère, mais aussi parce que Eren était _vraiment_ maladroit et que cela énervait prodigieusement Jean. Lui était plutôt attentif, bien qu'assez lent ou ennuyé, mais il ne fermait _pas_ mal les bombonnes de gaz jusqu'à ce que le gaz ne s'en échappe !

Quelle gaspillage ! Cet idiot de Jaeger…

― Oh, c'est bon, soupira ledit idiot en détournant le regard, les joues roses de honte. C'est pas comme si _toi _tu ne faisais jamais…

― Mais moi, coupa Jean en le dominant de sa taille, j'en fais pas une par jour ! Et encore ! Je suis trop gentil, c'est limite si ce n'était pas une par heure…

Il soupira en s'avachissant bruyamment sur une chaise en bois, passant une main las sur son visage. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Mikasa collait autant son petit frère, sans cela il risquait bien de se tuer un jour. Tout seul, comme un grand. Des fois, Jean était à la limite de demander une augmentation tant ses responsabilités étaient en réalité exigeantes.

Eren croisa les bras et recula d'un pas dans l'optique de prendre une pose détachée, mais trébucha sur la pile de bombonnes soigneusement rangée qui dégringola à vitesse grand V, dans une cacophonie monstrueuse, sous les yeux écarquillés d'horreur des deux soldats. Une veine palpitante saillit sur la tempe de Kirschtein, et Eren ferma les yeux en devinant sans peine l'éclat de colère qui allait survenir.

Jean était si coincé !

― Mais _bordel_ ! Comment tu fais pour être aussi _con_ ?

Eren était persuadé que si Jean se montrait aussi vache aujourd'hui, c'était parce qu'il avait renversé son bouillon sur lui pendant le déjeuner sans le faire exprès. La plupart des gaffes qu'il faisait étaient accidentelles de toute façon, mais Jean ne semblait pas le comprendre.

― Tu cuisines comme un babouin, tu nettoies comme un clochard… tu ne sais rien faire ! S'irrita Jean en frappant la table de sa main. Même pour te battre, tu n'es pas au niveau de Mikasa ! Et je ne parle pas du niveau d'intelligence… Tu n'as que ta grande gueule en tout et pour tout !

_Il y va un peu fort_, pensa Eren en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Leurs disputes étaient devenues quotidiennes, c'était devenu une quasi routine. Ils s'envoyaient quelques petites piques, s'énervaient un peu, puis passaient à autre chose jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux fasse une nouvelle connerie – Eren généralement. Il s'était tellement habitué au courroux de Kirschtein qu'il y faisait à peine attention à présent.

Jean baragouina encore quelques mots de colère, passant une main vive dans sa tignasse blonde jusqu'à se décoiffer, avant de lâcher d'une voix acérée :

― Tu peux me dire dans _quoi_ exactement tu te montres doué ?!

Eren se redressa soudain, pointant un doigt sûr vers Jean, un sourire un peu plus confiant aux lèvres. Jean arqua un sourcil et croisa les bras face à son exclamation.

― Il y a une chose pour laquelle je suis très doué, m'a-t-on dit !

― Ooh, voyez-vous ça… Si c'est Armin qui te l'a dit, faudrait pas s'en étonner… Ce mec te trouve des excuses pour tout ! Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Eren papillonna des yeux, s'affaissa imperceptiblement et chercha une réponse sur le plafond. Ce n'était pas évident à formuler… Peut-être un peu gênant aussi, de l'avouer ainsi à voix haute, à son camarade…

― C'était des conneries, hein ? M'étonne pas, idiot…

― Non, c'est vrai ! Mais… C'est difficile à dire comme ça…

Les torches présentent dessinaient des ombres mouvantes sur les murs de pierres, éclairaient de nuances de rouges et d'oranges leur silhouette et allongeaient les ombres. Leurs crépitements résonnaient dans le silence de la salle, et Eren jeta plusieurs coups d'œil pour vérifier l'absence de personnes.

― Ce sera plus simple de te montrer ! Affirma-t-il en se laissant tomber devant son camarade.

Jean sursauta en sentant ses mains se poser ostentatoirement sur sa ceinture, arrêtant les gestes de Jaeger de ses mains.

― Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Eren chassa les mains de Jean d'un geste impatient et finit de dégrafer son pantalon. Dans un réflexe puéril, Jean serra les cuisses et redressa une de ses jambes pour garder son entrejambe hors de la portée de son camarade-pervers-gay.

― Rho, mais reste tranquille !

Bordel, il avait oublié à quel point Eren pouvait être balèze. Sa ceinture vola rapidement, sans même qu'il ne voit le mouvement, et sa main s'agrippa soudainement à la touffe de cheveux châtain accroupie devant lui lorsque la langue humide s'étala sans honte sur sa peau rouge et gonflée. Il eut un léger soubresaut qu'Eren ignora royalement, trop occupé à câliner le membre lourd dans sa bouche.

Sa langue experte n'épargnait nullement le jeune homme.

Jean se sentait aussi extatique que vexé Eren ne lui prêtait aucun regard. C'était comme une mécanisation – et ne mécanisation _drôlement_ bien foutue, pensa-t-il en grognant. Il se demanda vaguement si cet idiot était _habitué_, si cela lui arrivait souvent de tailler une pipe au tournant d'un couloir.

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent là.

* * *

Un filet de bave mêlé à quelques gouttes pré séminales glissa le long de son menton, et Eren redressa ses paupières pour observer le visage rouge de Jean. Il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser sa langue taquiner la veine palpitante qu'il sentait délicieusement battre, inspira vivement la senteur exquise de sexe, et l'engloutit à nouveau avec expertise. Passant sa langue dans l'urètre, il aspira avec force pour adjoindre Jean à enfin jouir – bien que sa main enserrant soudain la base de son sexe affirmait le contraire. C'était bon, terriblement, délicieusement bon ! Jean en avait la tête qui tournait, Eren était si foutrement doué, alors que putain c'était un _mec_ ! Et qu'il ne devait pas, normalement, réagir face à un mec !

― Mmh… Elle est plutôt grosse, geint Eren en léchant la longueur.

_Et toi, ta gorge est trop profonde !_ Pensa Jean en crispant son poing sur les cheveux ébouriffés d'Eren. Son dos s'arqua, et Eren gémit en sentant son cuir chevelu être mis à mal par ses mains rustres.

― Putain, putain, putain, _putain_ _!_ Cria Jean. Laisse-moi jouir, bordel !

Il posa fermement sa main sur la sienne pour relâcher enfin la pression sur son membre, sursautant en voyant Eren placer sa bouche en face de son membre, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, la bouche grande ouverte pour recueillir sa semence.

Putain de bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qu'il était _excitant_…

― Mm, dépêche Jean ! Jouis dans ma bouche… Le pressa-t-il en le branlant fermement.

Jean n'en pouvait plus, autant à cause de la délicieuse caresse, que la tentatrice image qu'il avait devant lui. Il jouis, comme jamais il n'avait jouis, dans un râle désespéré, les muscles tendus et les membres tremblants. Le jet vola jusqu'à la bouche grande ouverte et aspergea l'intérieur, éclaboussant le pourtour de sa bouche et ses joues, avant qu'Eren n'avale – _avale !_ – soigneusement le liquide pâteux, dans une gémissement indécent.

Ce mec était définitivement trop _sexe_.

Eren lécha consciencieusement ses lèvres, et posa ses avant-bras sur les cuisses écartés de Jean, reposant sa tête sur ceux-ci. Son regard émeraude brillait d'amusement, de plaisir, et ses joues rosés attirait invariablement le regard de Jean.

― Alors ? Quand je te disais que j'étais doué ?

Putain, il était loin de la réalité…

Eren l'observa reprendre son souffle, les vêtements complètements froissés, le pantalon encore baissé, l'angle carré de la mâchoire, avant de se relever tranquillement. Il s'étira avec complaisance, lissa négligemment sa chemise et redressant sa veste, avant de partir d'un pas leste. Hébété, Jean le regarda partir, aussi débraillé qu'un clochard, une seule pensée persistant dans son esprit :

_ Il n'a pas bandé… !_

Il lui semblait que, pour Eren, c'était comme si de rien n'était, qu'il n'était pas plus touché que cela d'avoir taillé une pipe à son camarade ! Sa démarche était aussi sûre que d'habitude, son allure aussi nonchalante…

Eren s'immobilisa au milieu des marches des escaliers, dos à lui, et se tourna à demi vers lui. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, Jean voyait parfaitement son demi sourire dans la semi obscurité que conféraient les torches, et entendit parfaitement son murmure qui semblait résonner entre les murs de pierres.

― Appelle-moi si jamais… il te venait l'idée de… hmm, tester encore mes _rares_ compétences.

Rares oui, pensa Jean, mais d'une efficacité inestimable... !

.

.

* * *

**_Mmh_, Eren, fais ce que tu veux de moi... !**

**Bon, il faut que je vous laisse, je dois nettoyer mon clavier qui se retrouve étrangement plein de sang...**

**Karrow.**


End file.
